RuneScape: The Virus
by Chino and Russ and Audo
Summary: When a virus gets into the world of Runescape, it locks the players into a very real world, death can only await those players that dare to stop the virus and it's followers. Story on Hiatus


Runescape: The Virus

Chapter Zero: Prologue

"It all Started when a virus got into three of RuneScape's most powerful players..." said a blonde haired man, he was sitting in a bar, talking with a young women.

"But before I start with the story I must back up a little to two years ago..."

"The team behind RuneScape came out with a new item.

Not a in-game item but for the players playing the game, It was a helmet that can log 'you' into the game.

you could see the world of RuneScape with your own eyes, it was magic, the number of player that started to play was going up be the millions" The man took a drink from his glass.

"Soon...it was time for a new RuneScape, you got to keep your player from before, the new game was called RuneScape: The World...That was a year ago"

"It was all going great until a month ago when the virus got into the game...all players could not log off, mean that if the helmet you are wearing was taken off, you would die..".

"After this some player started to look for the virus...a team of RuneScape must powerful players found it...it was in the body of a dragon, the battle was long and hard but without the help of Zezima...RuneScape must powerful player, they lost...all but three of the team lost their lifes"

"The three player did not die by the hands of virus...but the virus got inside of them giving them powers and new weapons and armor that were more powerful then dragon"

"It all looked lost...none in the real world could find a way to help..until one day...last week when a member of Jagex found out that they can make a update that will let you die but only in the game and not in the real world...and an update that would not log off player"

"Soon they made new more powerful weapons and armor but some of the player were now followers of the virus and they used the weapons that Jagex made to attack the non-follower"

"When Jagex found this out the only way for them to help was to stop...no more new weapons and armor, only food..." the blonde haired teen got up, leaving the young women, "...that's why...your stuck in this world" he then left

"Now me, Chino Raven Star and my friend Russ Eczaybier are in Varrock trying to find some food and a way to level up to level 81"

Chino walked into a shop, he was wearing full rune armor, an old legends cape, twin dragon katanas, dragon boots and gloves, and a Dragon two-hander was on his back and a two holders for his katanas were on his left side.

Russ was right behind him, he had dragon chain and lags, new legends cape, legend boots and gloves.

On his back was a dragon two-hander, he also as two rune scimmys on his right side and left side in holders, "Chino...I need food...and we're low on gold...again" Russ said as they walked into the shop.

The shopkeeper was tall and thin, with brown-ish gray hair, "how may I help you..."

Chino walked over to the man, "we need some food..."

The shopkeeper didn't reply.

Russ walked over to Chino, "do you think he just lagged..."

The shopkeeper then pointed behind the two.

They both turned around to see three followers of the virus.

They were all wearing, dark robes with red dragons on it, black boots, gloves, pants and shirts.

They wielded virus-dragon long swords and shields.

The one in the middle walked up, "...we've been looking for you two...you think running into our base and killing our pets...was smart"

Chino looked at the guy with a smirk, "we wanted to keep them...but little fuckers bite...and hard...and we didn't want to leave such...fearsome drakes with you...you guys being all unprotected and all"

"F U!" The middle guy ran at Chino, drawing his long sword.

Chino was already at the man, with his katana's blade at the guy's neck, "...don't you know...not to pick on someone with a higher level then you..." Chino cut the guy's head off, "...you'll end up dying..."

The other two followers looked at Chino, ready to run but when they turned around, Russ was swinging his dragon two-hander into the both of them.

"Sweet...they had a shit load of gold on them...think maybe we should go to their base...and do a little virus protector..." Russ said with a smirk.

Chino smiled as he got the last of items, "...sure...better stop at the bank first...don't need this gold out in the wild...I need some arrows anyway"

And with that, this story begins...Two heroes...will try to free, a world, that is lowly being token over by a virus.

The lives of millions...rest on their armor clad shoulders...this...is their story.

End of Chapter Zero.


End file.
